


[podfic] The Man, The Myth, The Legend

by growlery



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Beatboxing, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scheming, a capella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Birkholtz is an amazing beatboxer. Much to the despair of all the Samwell a cappella groups, who can't seem to persuade him to quit hockey and join them, no matter how many flyers they stick up around the Haus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Man, The Myth, The Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man, the Myth, the Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481034) by [sparklyslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cow321icr82h8h3/the%20man%20the%20myth%20the%20legend.mp3?dl=0)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/man-myth-legend)  
mp3 / 19:54 / 19.1MB


End file.
